Prestation
Boons are Kindred currency. Money doesn't matter much to most Kindred; blood doesn't travel well. The All Night Society runs on favors. 'The Basics' A TRIVIAL boon is worth a night's work; as much money as you've got in your wallet; a phonecall or introduction; the use of a common discipline. It is something that does not cost you anything permanent, or put you in any more danger than you would regularly experience. : Three trivial boons can be combined to equal one minor boon. A MINOR boon is worth a week's work; as much money as you've got in your bank account; a recommendation or sponsorship; the use of a unique discipline. It is something that poses you a minor inconvenience, but does not have long-term ramifications for you. : Three minor boons can be combined to equal one major boon. A MAJOR boon is worth a month's work; as much money as you can acquire if you were to empty your bank account and sell your car, house, and/or kidney; a broken promise or betrayal; teaching for a unique discipline. It is something that poses you a major inconvenience, and carries the risk of permanent setbacks. A LIFE boon is priceless. It is awarded only to someone who has saved your life when otherwise you would most certainly have died; it represents a debt that can never be repaid. 'FAQ' *You cannot force someone to owe you prestation. That part is always an agreement. Either, "I'll owe you a minor boon if you'll take care of this for me," or, "If you want me to do that, it'll cost you a minor boon." *Many Kindred (especially the Invictus) believe that an apology is meaningless without prestation attached (because you're saying sorry but you're not offering compensation). The same is frequently held true for "Thank you." In such cases it is almost always a trivial boon. *Boons are usually registered with the Harpy/ies. This has three benefits. #When you call in the boon, the other person can't say, "What boon? I don't owe you any prestation! What are you talking about?" #You can trade boons, so that you wind up holding prestation over someone more useful to you. #The Harpies tend to think well of people who are active. If you give and receive prestation frequently, you are more likely to rise in status than someone who never gives prestation out, or someone who does not engage with the system. *When a boon is called in, you don't get to say, "Nah, I don't want to do that." Refusing to honor the prestation you owe is social suicide, because it means you get branded a boonbreaker or oathbreaker. Everybody knows that your word can't be trusted, that you won't honor your commitments, and chances are pretty good that you'll become a social leper that nobody wants to deal with. Frequently, the Harpies will strip you of status as a result. **It's sometimes possible to weasel out of things, like by saying, "I agreed to do that, but I didn't agree when to do it. It'll be done by December. 2018." Technically, if the other person did not specify when it needed to be done by, this is not welshing. But while it won't brand you as a boonbreaker, it will brand you as a weasel. And we know how much people like weasels. *If you believe the person calling in prestation is asking for too much, the Harpies are there to arbitrate what is and is not reasonable. 'Trading Boons' To TRADE boons, all you have to do is make an agreement. Let's say that Impromptu NPC holds a minor boon over Vampire Bill. Debonair Rival would love to hold prestation over Vampire Bill. In fact, he's trying to gather up enough prestation to hold a major boon, so that he can force Vampire Bill to betray a covenant secret. He knows that it will probably cost Vampire Bill status in his covenant as a result, and that tickles Debonair Rival all kinds ''of pink. He's also canny enough to know that when he calls in his favor, he should say to Vampire Bill, "And you won't reveal my involvement with this, or that this is a matter of prestation." Debonair Rival offers a minor boon to Impromptu NPC in return for the minor boon she holds over Vampire Bill. Knowing that there's a grudge match between the two and sensing a profit, Impromptu NPC bargains a little, and comes away with Debonair Rival owing her one minor and one trivial boon. Vampire Bill now owes her nothing at all - instead, he owes Debonair Rival a minor boon. Vampire Bill doesn't know this, though, allowing Debonair Rival to potentially spring a trap on him. Alas, Debonair Rival is not quite as smart as he'd like to think he is, and did not negotiate with Impromptu NPC for her silence. She goes to Vampire Bill and tells him that Debonair Rival is buying up prestation over him... but that she holds four trivial boons over Debonair Rival, and would be happy to sell them to Vampire Bill for two minor boons. Vampire Bill negotiates her down to five trivials, but she should be able to get that sixth when she goes back to Debonair Rival... 'The Hidden Advantage''' There is one further benefit of Prestation that is often overlooked. If you owe someone a favor, they want you to live. Dead people don't repay their debts. Also, the more powerful you are, the more your boons are worth. A trivial boon from Isaiah Cartwright, for example, is worth considerably more than a trivial boon from Porcelain. It might even be worth more than a minor boon from Porcelain. So that person you owe has a reason to want to see you succeed, because in effect, they've invested in you.